


全体与此在

by GazeOceania



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazeOceania/pseuds/GazeOceania
Summary: 灵感来源于村上春树《1973年的弹子球》一边看故事一边形成想法，后来决定标题要把结尾的三个字倒着写，接着经过我艰苦卓绝的研究我发现倒着写会出问题。后来它就变成现在这样。读到72页把书合上开始写写写。预计三节，内容奇怪，模仿有私货有津轻是地名，但与真实地域完全无关第一句话在动笔时是真的，也许整个故事看起来会没头没脑。是原创 是原创 真是喜大普奔的一天（并不是）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于村上春树《1973年的弹子球》  
> 一边看故事一边形成想法，后来决定标题要把结尾的三个字倒着写，接着经过我艰苦卓绝的研究我发现倒着写会出问题。  
> 后来它就变成现在这样。读到72页把书合上开始写写写。  
> 预计三节，内容奇怪，模仿有私货有  
> 津轻是地名，但与真实地域完全无关  
> 第一句话在动笔时是真的，也许整个故事看起来会没头没脑。  
> 是原创 是原创 真是喜大普奔的一天（并不是）

　　我的头脑现在不太清醒。我写下这行字，代表我开始正式写作，同时紧抓住那感觉不放——像我此刻攥紧船票。船在内海航行，目的地是国内一个普通的小镇。我不记得我为什么要去那里，只根据票面判断它有个叫做津轻的名字。

　　远处有一对年轻男女。我判断他们是情侣。从昨天起，他们就一直站在甲板上，女人的左手环绕住男人的腰。他们贴在一起，但看起来有断裂感。这么说的意思其实是，他们之间像新手搅和的水泥浆，而内中气泡即是我所指涉的断裂感。偶尔男人侧脸对她说点什么，她会回复，且面无表情。因为百无聊赖，我坐在船舱阴影的沙滩椅上，默默观察他们。

　　观察人类是一项很有趣的工作。人类这种生物在各色小细节中慢慢显出全貌。比如，他们没有结婚，男的似乎已经是社会人士，但女的还是大学生——根据她右手中指的茧，我猜测是相当勤奋的那种。女孩长得并不好看，头发似乎刚刚剪过，否则不至于如此别扭。也许她对镜自照的姿态会更美。她短短的头发别到耳后，下面露出一点丰润的耳垂。比起面容，耳垂倒是非常美丽，我猜和双唇的触感相似。

　　然而，他们的亲密感在这个中午崩塌，时间大概是十二点半，我那时刚刚吃完午饭回来。恰好听见的话是女孩说的，“说过了吧，本来就不应该回去。”

　　“确实。”男人承认。我一边抹防晒霜一边听着。

　　“不过，回去就到游泳池去如何？”女孩说，“我知道一个地方。以前我们经常去。露天，人造的。”我们？听这语气不会是他们俩。

　　“好。”男人回应道。喂，这样冷淡可不太好啊。

　　“说起来，露天这个词倒是相当好。”女孩说，“以前我总弄不明白是什么意思。我说小时候。”

　　防晒霜抹完，我便移到阳光下的那个沙滩椅上坐着，离他们近了五个椅子的距离。

　　我并不是偷窥狂之类的，也懂得尊重别人的隐私，可是说实在话，他们谈话时的神情态度，看起来就像书店里“店员推荐”栏目最显眼的那本畅销书，腰封上每一个笔画都在极力迎荐，吸引顾客捧起一读。要是他们少了观众，畅销书那两个形容的字眼就要隐没去了。

　　“我也是。”男人说。“对孩子来说，露这个字笔画太多了。”

　　“是了。”女孩拢了拢右耳下方的头发，“不过，露天听起来像个拟人的说法。裸露在天空之下。”

　　接着，争吵突如其来开始，和海顿那首著名的曲子一样。躁郁一下子从他们之间透明的缝隙中涌出来。我不能具体地写下他们争吵的内容，因为从字面看来，那实在算不得什么争吵。但那种气氛无孔不入。表情上，女孩的耳垂上，男人的腰际上，两人固定不动的姿势上，还有细胞周期中，间期长度的沉默上。

　　每到这时候，我就把墨镜拉到鼻子上戴好，分心听海鸟的鸣叫。水面波光透过墨镜，犹如此刻夜幕四垂，只有海面微暗地发光。

　　谁能想到他们晚上便分开来找我，一一抱怨倾诉。男人想表达的东西比女孩还多。二、三之中，我再度创作写出。


	2. Chapter 2

　　我同一对双胞胎女孩睡觉，呃，必要的时候当然是分开睡。其实，不单是睡觉，我们在第一次之后什么事情都一起做——直到A死后。对，我是这么分开她们俩的，一个是A，一个是∀，和发型有关，毕竟其他方面她俩实在步调一致。

　　我们在地铁上认识的。那玩意儿虽然叫地铁，却常常驶上地面。最长的线从A岛一直延伸到Z岛。上班通勤，我就要坐这条线。早上六点坐上第一班，十点钟到终点站下车。前一夜因为赶工睡得晚，所以第二天早晨在地铁上睡了过去。梦里充斥各种意味不明的符号。我大概是在面对着一场数学考试。周围灯光打得很充足，印卷子的纸白花花的，和学生时代真正用过的灰色再生纸完全不同。摸上去很畅润得很，可惜我什么也写不出来。

　　卷子上的符号最常见如下四个：A、E、∀、∃。文学化一点说，就是全体与此在。数学上，似乎叫做“对于任意的”和“存在”。我并非是在炫耀什么，毕竟能上大学，总不至于这几个还不认识。但在梦里我好像完全无法解读它们，脑子里一片空白，其空置程度赶得上冬天的人造游泳池。

　　“喂，醒醒。”摇醒我的是A。她的长头发烫过，倾身叫醒我时头发溢过双耳，竖直于地面。“有人偷你的包，我妹妹在刚刚那站下去报警了。”我伸手一摸左边，果然，我的公文包已经不见了。接着我把衣袋和裤袋拍拍：手机和钱包还在。

　　我很想告诉她包里并没有通俗意义上的贵重物品，里面有的只是我翻译的手稿，就是昨晚赶工的那一件。事务所是我们合伙开的，因此翻译件还是很重要——事关信誉嘛。所以，我最终还是没提。A陪同我在下一站下车，接着往回坐，去和她妹妹汇合。

　　回程的方向并没有什么上班族。我和A并肩坐在一起，听她手脚并用绘声绘色地给我讲公文包被偷走的过程，我听得津津有味，好像被偷走的根本就不是我的公文包，也不是我的信誉和劳动成果。到警务站后我们才发现小偷已经逃之夭夭，但是A的同胞短发妹妹帮我从垃圾箱里翻出了鼓鼓的公文包。稿件都还在。

　　我们一起看了录像、录过口供。作为回报，我请她们在我下班后吃晚饭。她们俩对视一眼，欣然同意，应答时的声音神态表情速度内容毫无差别。我终于确凿她俩是同卵双胞胎的事实。

　　晚饭并不怎么样。洋食寡淡无味，还不如她们回家后烧的味噌汤。∀为我烧的汤，日后姐妹俩交替煮了很多碗。说来你也不相信，但是她们连煮出来的汤味道都一模一样。我站在门口看她切豆腐块。她的侧影较之正面更有气韵，也许是因为耳垂完整地呈现，或者是因为她左眉稀疏的末梢直接冲击我的视觉。她的头发短短的，像五岁的小男孩，但发质在白炽灯光线下惊人地柔软。

　　“喜欢看电影吗？”她问，一边操刀，手势娴熟。她的手指弯曲起来，显得更修长纤细，同时也掩盖住右手的茧。我后来发现那是她们俩的又一区别。

　　我点点头，接着意识到她大概无暇看我。“喜欢。也有喜欢的女演员。”

　　“不必强调性别。”她笑嘻嘻的，出口的话却很严肃。“自然，我也有。”

　　“看书呢？”她有一搭没一搭讲话。进程看起来很尴尬，但在当时却是水到渠成的问题。我一味注意她微眯而显得更狭长的左眼，和她耳垂那个指腹般的弧度。

　　“当然。”我有意模糊答案。“有喜欢的作家吗？”

　　她摇摇头，“读书本身足够让人拥有存在感，不需要用表达表现个人了。”

　　“喜欢男作家还是女作家？”我刨根问底。

　　她把豆腐块拨到刀刃上，接着倒入已经放了海带的锅中，盖上盖子。她的动作真是行云流水。我注意到她的手臂抬起时，上臂与耳垂产生相似的视感。这显然经过精心锻炼，尽管四顾之下四十平米的屋中并无体育器材。

　　∀皱了皱眉头，“啊，说过的吧，不必强调性别。这样子我们不会想和你一起睡的。”

　　“对不起。”我说，为她直截了当的挑明感到一丝惊讶。“你们两个人一起？”

　　“怎么，你不是这么想？”她反诘，“我们做什么都是一起。要是不接受，现在回家也来得及。”于是我确信她们之间的心灵感应。我估计她们不喜欢别人对这件事故作惊讶挑起眉毛，故而没有求证般地再度询问。这看起来是个正确的选择。在这种诘问下我自然举手投降。有时候，她们俩像禅宗出师的弟子。

　　A拉开门，肩上披了毛巾，长发湿乎乎地躺在上面，看起来因受热而皱缩。但在枯萎感之下她的生命力愈加蓬勃：她的眼睛变得更加明亮，并不细巧的鼻翼干燥整洁，脸上敷着清水。她解释说那是保湿的手段，且水慢慢变凉蒸发的过程也十分美妙。

　　“要吹头。对不起，我们总喜欢洗完澡再做。”她把插头插上，就拨动滑关开始轰隆隆地吹。“你怎么样，要不要洗澡？”

　　“出门前洗过了。”我说，这倒是实话。秋天，岛上已经是跑一千米才会出汗的温度了。“你们可介意？”

　　“不会。”她别过脸让风筒吹另一侧长发。暖风吹干她的脸颊，把长发扬到空中。空气中的洗发露蒸汽味儿潮湿温暖，有令人心安的感觉。闻不出味道，但是有清甜感，和炒栗子感神似而形不似。这味道混着味噌汤的气味，加上窗外的黄昏，我此后将之视为人类幸福美满的象征。

　　我们等∀洗完，就一起坐下来喝味噌汤，并接续关于七大艺术的话题。闲聊的主导者是姐妹俩，我只是最末随着阿德里亚娜线头的挑战者。喝完汤之后我主动去洗了碗，毕竟之前切菜的请求被∀拒绝了。A还是∀在外面放了歌，是女声唱的《敲钟人是你》。在这之后我们熄了灯。

　　她们家的DVD播放机真是不赖。我只穿着T恤，她们俩也差不多，三个人就这么肩并肩坐在床上看一个黑白的电影。人造的光线间或映亮她们俩的脸，那轮廓并不有致，只是有一种漫不在乎的神气，就好像别人怎么看待己身都与她们无关。

　　∀向我介绍第一次要按照年龄来的规矩。她们俩对这件事已经轻车熟路，甚至形成了条文和流程。我问她们主动找了多少个，∀反问我是好奇还是在乎。我答都是。

　　“你很诚实。”∀说，但听起来并不像赞美。“诚实点好。要问起来，具体也不记得了，我没数过。总之是个位数。你嫌弃？”我想了想，摇摇头。

　　A在我思考的时间里在一旁补充，“我记得是八个。”

　　∀点点头，“八个好。那你就是第九个咯，是个好数。要是你不行，那我们还得再找九十个才行。”

　　她们俩实在是很有趣。我接着又问∀，“最后一个问题了。这段时间，你就在一旁看着？”

　　∀微微偏过头，一副看热闹的模样：“随你便。一般我会到客厅去。”

　　“好，那就这样。”我说。∀带上门出去了，临行前朝A眨眨眼。屋内就剩下我们两人。在这个十几平方米的卧室内，除了床和播放机外到处都是书，仿佛书才是墙壁。各种书都有。但我当时无暇仔细去看。我听见自己的心跳。

　　我和A面对面躺下。她盯着我的眼睛。我们的距离近得可以彼此听见微弱的呼吸，还有隔墙传来的隐隐英语对话声。她面无表情，甚至可称严肃。她不笑的时候嘴角微微撇下，并不凶，只是有破风的凌厉感。接着她把我轻轻一推，“翻身。”她的手指印在我的手臂上，我听从了。 

　　我把手覆在她的后脑勺。她的头发真是柔软极了，和我在光下见过的相似。摸起来也很轻。像放凉的栗子壳。她的后颈则是温暖的，我接着意识到自己的指尖有多凉。肌肤的粗糙感，令人想起我在梦里摸过的那张卷子。我空白的头脑。她的手按在我的肩膀上，接着缓慢地靠下来。

　　首先落下来的是她的长发末梢，接着是一整束。“喂，可想着我妹妹的耳垂？”她的鼻尖悬在我脸上的一指节上。我听见越来越快的心跳。我点点头，接着摇摇头，“希望你吻下来。作为嘴唇。”

　　她一笑，接着吻下来——在眉毛上。有清水感，柔软，清澈。我于是对她洗脸以水敷面的理论深以为然。然而，如今在船上，任我浸没溺毙在海中我都无法回忆起她嘴唇在眉毛上的触感。A。第一个。出发点。作为过去，时间向前推移时无法回望的出发点。

　　第二吻扎扎实实落在我的嘴唇上。很轻，是蝴蝶的重量。菜粉蝶，我猜。她的睫毛扑闪一下。我别过鼻梁，但她已经抬起身。

　　落下，落下，落下。抑到最低，后是——扬起。就连日后我们一起去游乐园，最刺激的过山车也无法重新拟回。那只能作一个拙劣的比喻。

　　结束之后，她要拉开门把手时侧过脸说，“说八个是逗你玩，没那么多。你当真了？”

　　“当真了。”我回答。

　　她一笑，接着朝外喊，“好了。”这态度竟像是我已结束服务该换人了。

　　∀在外面应了一声，接着英语对话的声音结束了。我料想她已关上电视。她很快走进来。灯暗暗的，她显出形来，是一个模模糊糊的轮廓。她的耳廓也泡在这寂静的夜里。“还想要？”她问。

　　我笑了，感觉脸部肌肉有疲累的僵硬。“你想来？”

　　∀摇摇头。“我们三个躺在一起说话吧。”A在一旁提议，而我们顺从了。


	3. Chapter 3

　　家姐死了。如果你分不清我们俩，看头发就行。照片里短发的是我，但我本和姐姐约定要把头发留得一样长，好盖住耳垂，从此只有我们彼此才能相互鉴别。然而她死了，一场车祸，一次恶病，一个意外袭击，或者拦路切男现出他明晃晃的刀刃——无所谓起因，总之结局就是这样。她没做什么轰轰烈烈的大事，她对生活的态度漫不经心，但是，就算真诚又努力地活着，迎来的结局也并无差别。她死后我把头发重新剪短，刚刚好能向每一个人炫耀我的耳垂。

　　我们共享每一段记忆，以至于我们的自我意识该用复数形式。到现在，我分不清世界上谁更重要，同时作为半片自己苟活于世。我们是骄傲的伙伴，以至于在每一段亲密关系中，是我们掌控男性，而不是相反。我总是驳斥性别之分，或者说，我总爱套用伍尔芙那著名的论断。

　　是时候向你介绍我们的新男伴，让我们姑且称他为E。我认识了他五年，现在是我作为单个人认识他的第一年。他是个相当不错的人，适配我俩的骄傲和相融，那感觉和接线板差不多。但是我作为个体仍在自我意识中读条，这次返乡，也许会是我们的最后一次同游。

　　我和他提到游泳池，是真的想去那里看看，但听说那里已经变成了游泳馆。“馆”是个难以评价的词，它把露天变成封闭，把坦诚变成私藏。我和姐姐都在馆里兼职，她在明亮的图书馆，我则相反，在博物馆里。不能说我讨厌馆，我很爱那两个地方，但游泳馆就欠点意思。尤其是和露天比起来。

　　E不喜欢露天，或者说他对这件事抱有消极情绪。我们年幼时常去游泳池，两个人都穿短衣短袖的游泳衣，肢体只露出手臂和双腿。但我从不抵触它。这是我和E根本的分歧，也许也是我和姐姐的。我喜欢清爽感。

　　但显然，作为碎片的那一部分我希望有人弥合这道裂缝。你愿意倾听真是再好不过。E是我找到伙伴的最后一次机会，我感觉得到。如果我把E推开，这道裂缝就没有人能跨越了。你说我可以和E开诚布公地谈谈？不，我们仨无话不谈，除了这个。这会破坏三角形的完整、和谐与稳定。现在我们只是两条射线形成的一个角了。

　　好像和你说这些也没什么用处，或者此在本身就无意义。我管他叫E，因为他代表存在。一个外界的通道，你懂吧？也许E也不能再找到伙伴了，因为他被我们改造得很彻底。他作为特殊构造的接线板已经没有别的适配插头。所以我作为碎片紧紧抓住他，同时作为个体又想松手。第三重意义是，这一行为本就兼具自救与他救。我一旦转化成为个体，E就将彻底成为没有出口的莱顿瓶。

　　这是全体和此在的矛盾，就好像做数学题的时候，你总是要把它们作为否定对立起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一过程由手带着我的脑子写作，因此成品令我自己吃惊，我也不知道为什么它会变成这样。
> 
> 写第三节的时候，影响我的人是博尔赫斯而不是村上春树。
> 
> 这个标题意外地更切题，感谢我的缪斯：老福特的ping蔽机制。


End file.
